character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuga (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
Summary Shuga is an antagonist in the Blazer Drive manga and one of the Five Pillars of the Qilin Realm Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Shuga Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Male Age: Likely mid 20’s Classification:'Human, Blazer, Darkness Pillar, Shuga of the Black Kakutan '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (with Black Kakutan) ,Body Control, Light Absorption (with Black Kakutan), Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Intangibility (with Black Kakutan), Pain Manipulation, (with Black Kakutan), Energy Manipulation, Pain Suppression (in Blazer Drive), Summoning, Spiritual and Mental Energy Absorption (with Visitor), Regeneration (High-Mid), (with Visitor) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:''' '''Multi-City Block level (superior to Misora, did well against Kuroki), possibly higher with shadow armor, higher in Blazer Drive [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''FTL+(scales to Shiroh), higher in Blazer Drive [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Superhuman (with Mystickers) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Multi-City Block class [[Durability|'Durability']]: Multi-City Block level, (higher with shadow armor) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Superhuman [[Range|'Range']]:' Average human melee range normally, Extender melee range with projectiles and length of shadow needles Standard Equipment: Black Kakutan, Silver beads, Visitor [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' Skilled combatant, very sneaky '''Weaknesses: Must attack up close while inside a shadow, shadow armor can be removed by memorizing and striking all beads on his body, can be limited if shadows are cut off from him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Kakutan: '''owned by Shuga one of the four emperors of the "Qilin Realm". It's power enables the user to blend in with the shadows, and moving from one to another in a split second and even appearing in shadows on his opponents, suchs as their body and even inside of their mouth. The user can also produce physical shadows, as shown in the fight between Kuroki with Shuga. it manifests as needles, or armour. **'Shadow Needle:' Shadows are gathered and physically shaped into a sharp needle. The needle is strong and used for piercing and can also be fired as projectiles. They are made using the beads all over Shugas body as a medium, and are capable of “turning a small cut into a severe wound” with a burning sensation. Shuga can also create these with his shadow **'Spiral Shadow Needle:' A variation of the Shadow Needle, by using both beads on his palms, shuga creates a spiral shadow needle, presumably for more piercing and attack power **'Shadow Spine:' Shuga creates needles from all over his body to pierce the target at close range from all sides *'Silver Beads:' Shuga is able to rapidly fire silver beads from a belt, at the target which can each create shadow needles **'Shadow Core:' By firing a large amount of silver beads and phasing through the ground to fire upwards at the target, Shuga can pierce the target in 360 degrees of shadow needles *'Shadow Armor:' By connecting all the shadows from the piercings on his body, shuga creates an armor of shadow. The shadow needles become thicker, with extra spikes and shuga can create needles from any point on his body *'Umbrakinetic Transportation:' The user can slip from one shadow into another for evasion or transportation. '''Visitor:' Summons a fast regenerating creature with tentacle mouthed hands. The creature targets and absorbs any blazers near it for their mental and spiritual strength. It can regenerate from being blown up to pieces It is used by Qilin Realm leaders to feed the Qilin Mystickers. Blazer Drive: A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. Key: Base Other Gallery Black Kakutan.png shadow needle.png spiral shadow needle.png burning sensation.png appering inside someones mouth.png kurokis shadow.png shadow spine.png silver beads.png shadow core.png shadow armor.png shadow transportation.png visitor mysticker.png visitor.png Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Thelastvastolorde